Containers for automobile components, other engineering articles or bulk fluids are routinely composed of wooden panels held together by steel clips. Such arrangements are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,674, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,464 and many other disclosures. In these arrangements the container may be dismantled by removal of the clips. Although the separate panels may be stacked together the clips are often lost or damaged. Usually an empty container is used for storage of the clips. This is inconvenient and is a waste of space and materials. In addition each set of panels may become separated from the requisite number of clips.